totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne
Roxanne, labed as '''The (Ex) Delinquent Girl '''is a contestant on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. She was one of the four newcomers and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. She returned in Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Dancing Dice team. Biography Since her teenage years Roxanne has had a life of crime. When she was younger she lived in a bad town and her parents have yelled at her a lot for doing something bad. During her junior year at high school she got expelled for nearly stabbing someone with a knife after they made her upset. Since that she's had a life of crime. One day there was an incident in Oweguy's basement with a cow milking machine and it went haywire and a part of it cut Roxanne's cheek giving her a scar. After wrecking Oweguy's machine he called the police and she was arrested. In jail she met Jerry who had also gotten arrested. The two later broke out and Roxanne though Jerry was as bad as her so the two secretly got married just so they wouldn't be caught again. Jerry suggested she'd try Total Drama and the two think that the show could get them away from their life of crime. Roxanne joined Total Drama to get away from the law and also try to help her anger problems. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action After Total Drama Sci-Fi Action After the events of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action, Roxanne ended up in a coma due to the crystal's effects being too powerful for her body. She ended up being in a coma for three weeks. During that time, Murdoch was released from jail leaving Jerry on his own. Roxanne eventually awoke but to Jerry's dismay, she had anmesia and had no memory of her criminal career, her marriage with Jerry, and her time on Total Drama. Jerry soon filed a divorce on her and she was soon released when the policeman discovered she had no memory of her criminal career. After that, she got her scar and snake tattoo because she thought the scar looked ugly and she had developed a fear of snakes. She soon met Sherloch one day and he invited her to work for the police department which she enjoyed but much to Jerry's dismay. She and Sherloch worked together in crime cases or chasing criminals and she soon became a police chief. One day, Oweguy bumped into her but he soon found out Roxanne had no memory of him and soon invited her to his new season of Total Drama which she thought was interesting. Oweguy also managed to erase her old memory with a machine he never used in TDSFA to make sure she doesn't remember being a criminal. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *Fanfiction2010 gave me the name for Roxanne. *Roxanne is the second reformed villain in my stories. The first was Nianah. *Sherloch and Roxanne's relationship in Total Drama Vegas City was one of my favorite relationships to write about. Gallery File:Roxanne.png|Roxanne in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Category:Total Drama Vegas City